


so let's make ours a story with no end

by thethirdphiladelphiavireo



Series: i never cared for stories, until you entered mine [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethirdphiladelphiavireo/pseuds/thethirdphiladelphiavireo
Summary: “Marry me.”Catra dropped her laptop, her jaw practically on the floor. Adora clasped a hand over her mouth and stood ramrod straight.Shit....Adora wants to spend the rest of her life with Catra. She might just need some reassurance before taking the plunge, though.(Sequel to "i never cared for stories, until you entered mine")
Relationships: Adora & Angella (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: i never cared for stories, until you entered mine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859374
Comments: 23
Kudos: 704





	so let's make ours a story with no end

Adora laughed as Catra wrapped an arm around her middle, groaning.

“Do you really have to leave already?” Catra asked, her grip heavy and warm like a soft, clean blanket.

Adora peeled off her fingers, one by one, and raised her girlfriend’s hand to her lips for a soft kiss. “Sorry, Catra. I can’t miss my flight.”

“Ugh.” Catra flopped back onto the bed. “Fine. Go. See if I care.”

Adora rolled her eyes, leaned over and pecked her cheek. “So dramatic,” she teased. Her heart swelled at the sight of Catra’s lips twitching up in a poorly masked grin.

Nine years together, and she still wasn’t over the giddy feeling she got in her chest when she made Catra smile.

Adora walked over to their closet and pulled out some comfortable clothing for her flight. She slipped into them quickly, eyes on the clock on her nightstand.

“I’m not even gonna be gone for two days,” she called. “Just don’t forget to water the plants. And give Melog extra cuddles for me.”

Catra nodded, ears twitching. “You got it.” She burrowed further into their blankets.

“Catra?”

“Uh huh?”

“I love you.”

Catra cracked open an eye. “You’re a sap.” She turned her head and buried her face into her pillow. “I love you too.” The reply was muffled.

Adora smiled. “Bye! See you soon!”

“Bye.”

With that, Adora grabbed the suitcase in the corner of their room and headed out of their apartment, hoping to God she’d make it through airport security in time to catch her flight. Adora had originally set her alarm for much earlier, but, well…it was hard to get out of bed during the dead of winter when her own personal heater was wrapped around her, purring gently and lulling her back to sleep.

Adora made it in time, thankfully. She couldn’t afford to miss the conference she was attending, even though she wasn’t looking forward to it very much. It was just going to be a bunch of networking with stuffy, uptight, arrogant—ugh. Adora cut off that train of thought, taking a deep breath. She didn’t want to think badly of all these people before she’d even met them but…God, she’d been to so many conferences, and they’d all been horrible! Full of stress and rules and social cues she didn’t understand…Adora rubbed her face, sighing.

Still, she was excited for her trip back to Bright Moon. She was going to have lunch with Angella, and she couldn’t wait.

Back in college, it had taken longer than she’d expected to meet her roommate’s mother—over two years, in fact.

Glimmer had invited her along on a lot of family vacations during that time. Apparently, in Angella’s eyes, Adora and Glimmer’s long Internet friendship had made her practically family, even though they’d never met. Still, Adora had never felt comfortable accepting those offers. She’d known Glimmer’s family was old money, and she just knew she’d make an idiot out of herself around them, as always. She’d screw up, commit some unspeakable social faux pas, and everyone would be too polite to correct her, and the visit would be a disaster.

So, during freshman and sophomore year, Adora didn’t go on any of those family vacations with Glimmer.

Even when Angella had finally come to Bright Moon herself to visit her daughter on campus, on Adora’s home turf, Adora had been hesitant to go to the dinner Glimmer had invited her to. She didn’t even have an excuse, but Catra had practically had to push her out the door to get her to go.

At first, Angella had been just as intimidating as Adora feared. Over the course of the evening, though, Adora had learned a lot about her. She was confident, perceptive, and every bit the businesswoman expected, but she was also just a person. She cared about her daughter, and, somehow, she already cared about Adora.

Since then, Adora had taken plenty of trips with Glimmer’s family. And, yes, she’d embarrassed herself in front of them many times, but never in a way that seemed to make them disrespect or resent her. Angella and Micah were far warmer with her than she’d expected, and she was the better for it—they’d become near and dear to her heart over the years.

So, when Adora had heard Angella was going to be in Bright Moon at the same time as her, they’d immediately made plans to catch up over lunch. It would be good to see her again. Especially given the question that was weighing on her mind.

Adora bit her lip and squirmed in her seat, looking out the window and down on the soft, pillowy clouds below. She suddenly felt a bit nauseous, and she wasn’t completely sure it was just airsickness. When the flight attendant came around, she asked for ginger ale.

The rest of her day was exhausting—almost too exhausting for her to be worried about the conversation she’d be having with Angella. She landed, got a ride to the hotel she was staying at, changed, and immediately headed to the conference. It lasted from early in the afternoon to late in the evening, and it was about as terrible as she’d expected.

That night, once she’d stumbled back to her room, she practically ripped off her clothes in her haste to just flop into bed. The sheets were scratchy and smelled chemical, but she couldn’t care less at that point. She was drained, but still fumbled for her phone in the dark of her room, determined to call Catra before she went to sleep.

“Hey Adora.”

“Hey,” she said, happy to hear the familiar voice, even though it hadn’t even been 24 hours that she’d been gone.

“How’s the conference going?”

Adora groaned.

On the other end of the call, Catra laughed. “Oh, come on, it can’t be that bad.”

Adora pouted. “Yes, it can. Would you want to be doing it?”

“Fair enough. But, hey, look on the bright side, at least it’s short. After tomorrow morning, you’ll be home free.”

“I guess. Still, you would not believe some of the shit you manage to hear in just a few hours at these things…"

They chatted for a bit after that, mostly about the things Adora had seen that day and her flight the next evening. Eventually, though, Catra forced Adora to hang up: “You sound like you’re about to faceplant into your pillow any second. Get some sleep, idiot.”

“Okay,” Adora said, yawning.

“Night. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

The call disconnected, and Adora was out like a light.

…

The next morning, Adora was up with the sun, getting dressed in her formal clothing and wishing the hotel she was staying at had a complimentary breakfast. It sucked having to get up so early, but at least this way, the conference would be over by noon.

The second day of the conference was just as bad as the first. Maybe worse, since she was properly sleep deprived and hadn’t even had time to stop for coffee. Still, she gritted her teeth and made it through.

At 1:30, Adora arrived at the diner she’d suggested she and Angella get lunch at, and saw Angella was already there, waiting in a cozy booth in the back.

“Adora! It’s wonderful to see you.”

The two hugged and took their seats.

“I might need your help deciding what to order,” Angella said, opening the menu that had been placed in front of her. “I don’t know what’s good here.”

Adora grinned. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you covered. I used to come here all the time with Catra.”

She picked up her own menu—it looked different that she remembered. She started flipping through it—huh. She frowned. It didn’t look like any of her old favorites from college were in it; she didn’t recognize any of the names of the dishes.

“I think they have a new menu, actually,” she said. “Must’ve changed management or something.” She felt a pang in her chest. “Sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It’s quite alright, Adora,” Angella said, glancing at Adora from over the top of the menu she was holding. “It just means we both get to try something new.”

…

“So, how was your conference?” Angella asked, quirking her eyebrow.

Adora shrugged. “About as good as they can be, I guess. Not very.”

Angella chuckled. “I understand. I quite enjoy conferences, at times, but my employees have never shared my enthusiasm.”

Adora nodded. “How have things been going with you, Angella?”

“I’ve been well, thank you. Things have been a bit hectic with work, but that’s nothing new.” She sipped her tea. Adora mirrored her. “I’m trying to think of what to get for Micah to celebrate our anniversary right now.”

“Your anniversary?”

“Yes. Our thirtieth.”

“Wow,” Adora said. “Congratulations!”

“Thank you, Adora.” Angella flashed her a small smile. She set her cup down. “In any case,” she said. “Besides the conference, how have you been? How’s Catra?”

Adora jolted in her seat, suddenly remembering why she’d felt such a strong need to talk to Angella. She coughed and scratched the back of her neck. “Oh, me? I’m great! And Catra, uh, she’s, she’s great too.”

“I see,” Angella said. “I’m glad to hear it.”

Adora nodded, not saying anything.

“…Would you like to talk about what’s clearly bothering you?”

“…Yes.”

Angella nodded encouragingly.

Adora cast a nervous glance around the diner, even though it was practically empty, and she knew no one in there even knew who she was anyways. She leaned forward in her seat. “I’mthinkingofproposingtoCatra,” she whispered.

Angella’s eyebrows rose.

Adora sat back, palms sweating.

“I suppose you two have been together for quite a while.” Angella’s brow furrowed. “You seem…unsure, though. Why? Does Catra not want to marry you?”

“No, it’s not that.” Adora chewed on one of her nails (a bad habit she’d unfortunately picked up from her girlfriend.) “We’ve talked about it, and she’s ready to get married, but…”

“You’re not?”

Adora slumped forward. “I don’t know. Sometimes, I think I am. But sometimes, I think about it, and I get…scared.”

“Scared of what?”

Adora paused. Her mouth opened and closed a few times while she tried to figure out what to say. “You know I’m a planner, right? Like, more so than other people?”

“You are.”

“Well, I’m always planning, and because I’m always planning…I’ve had a sort of…blueprint for my life. Ever since I was young, you know?”

Angella nodded.

“Finding my soulmate was always part of that. Marriage was, too. And kids—adoption. And, I want all of that with Catra,” Adora swallowed thickly. “I mean, you know, sometimes I just _look_ at her and that’s all I can think about. But I’m worried—What if I’ve built all that up too much in my head? What if it’s…not what I expected, and things don’t work out?”

Angella hummed in acknowledgement. “Life is unpredictable,” she said. “I imagine life with Catra even more so.”

Adora smiled softly. “Yeah.”

“Can I tell you something, Adora?”

Adora nodded.

“Did you know Micah isn’t my soulmate?”

Adora blinked. “Uh…Yeah. Glimmer told me.” She had, a long time ago—back before she and Bow had found out they were soulmates and gotten together.

Angella smiled. “Well, did you know that I was once engaged to my soulmate?”

“You were?”

“Yes.” Angella took another sip of her tea. “From a young age, actually—we were unofficially betrothed, as it were. She came from another powerful family who were close with my own parents. When they found out our marks matched—” she shrugged. “it was decided, then and there."

“…What happened?”

“Well, I cared for her deeply. I certainly could have seen myself falling in love with her. But then—Micah.”

“Micah?”

Angella nodded. “I met him when I was at university myself. We had some classes together and…We clicked. I didn’t tell any of my family, but I began seeing him. Eventually, though, things became too serious between us to keep secret. My parents were…less than pleased. They gave me a choice—cut ties with him or cut ties with them.”

“And you chose Micah?”

“Of course. I immediately knew when they gave me that ultimatum that I wouldn’t trade him for the world. We eloped the next day.”

Adora frowned. “That’s horrible, that they made you choose like that.”

Angella shrugged. “They came around and reconciled with me eventually. But that’s beside the point. The point is, Adora—” Angella clasped her hands together on the table. “I had a plan too. A plan that, I think, all things considered, could have made me reasonably happy. But never get too hung up on plans, dear. If I had, I wouldn’t have Micah or Glimmer with me today. Sometimes, you need to trust your instincts. If you decide you want to marry Catra, do it. If you don’t, don’t. Don’t let yourself feel pressured by the expectations you’ve placed on yourself. Do what feels good, and good will come of it.”

Adora blinked. “…Thank you, Angella.”

“Of course. But don’t go asking me for advice proposing, if you decide you want to. I proposed to Micah the second I got back from the conversation with my parents, without any preamble. He was a bit taken aback.” Angella smiled. “Oh, I think that’s our food coming this way.”

…

Very, very late that night, Adora shut the door to her apartment as quietly as she could, hoping she wouldn’t wake Catra. She wasn’t sure if she’d be going to bed herself that night—Angella’s words had been echoing in her head ever since lunch, keeping her anxious and fidgety. She hadn’t even gotten any sleep on her flight despite her exhaustion from the long days she’d had that weekend. Oh well. At least she had tomorrow off.

Adora placed her suitcase by the door, fumbling for the light switch in the dark of her living room. She frowned—was there light coming from the kitchen?

Once she finally flicked on the light, she headed straight there, rounding a corner to see Catra slumped over her laptop at their table. Adora smiled and walked over, taking a look at her screen. Had she been playing solitaire?

“Wake up, kitty cat,” Adora murmured, scratching Catra behind a fluffy ear. “Time for you to get to bed.”

“Mhmm…’Dora?”

“Hey, Catra.”

Catra groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. “What time is it?”

“Around 3:30 in the morning.”

Catra hummed. “You’re late. Was your flight delayed?”

Adora shook her head and yawned, wrapping her arms around Catra’s shoulders. “No, we took off on time. It just took ages for them to let us off the plane once we landed. Apparently, there was some problem with another plane that was at our gate.” She rested her chin on top of Catra’s head. “Why? Were you waiting up for me or something?”

“As if,” Catra huffed. “Don’t get any weird ideas in that big head of yours.”

“Aww,” Adora cooed. “You totally were!”

“Ugh.”

“You were waiting up for me!”

“Stop.”

“You wanted to see me when I came home!”

Catra turned her head to face Adora. “You done now?” she asked, her breath fanning over Adora’s cheek.

“For now, maybe. But I’ll never really be done embarrassing you.” She buried her face in the crook of Catra’s neck. “’S too much fun.”

“Whatever. Let’s just get to bed.”

Adora pouted as Catra disentangled herself from her hold to stand. “So cold.”

Catra rolled her eyes, grabbing her laptop and giving Adora a short, sweet kiss in one swoop. “Is that better, princess?”

Adora smiled against Catra’s lips, her heart soaring. “Much.”

Catra pulled away and started walking towards their room. Adora knew that she should be following, but she felt stuck in place, unable to move with the newfound tightness she found in her chest. She was overcome with a wave of overwhelming contentment. There was so much she felt all at once—peace and exuberance, familiarity and excitement, happiness and, above all, love. She could live in that moment forever without regretting a single second of it.

Catra turned back to Adora, raising an eyebrow. She held out one of her hands. “You coming?”

“Marry me.”

Catra dropped her laptop, her jaw practically on the floor. Adora clasped a hand over her mouth and stood ramrod straight.

Shit.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.

For a minute or so, the two of them looked at each other like two deer in the headlights.

“Adora…”

Adora’s gaze dropped to the floor. She clutched one of her arms with the other, holding it across her chest like she was bearing a shield.

Catra was with her in a flash, cupping her jaw with a warm hand and raising Adora’s eyes to meet hers.

“Adora,” she said again, her own gaze searching Adora’s face. “Are you serious?”

Adora hesitated, then nodded.

Catra smiled softly and leaned in, kissing Adora again. Adora relaxed into her embrace, bringing her arms up to circle Catra’s smaller body.

“Of course I’ll marry you, idiot,” Catra said—her voice was shaky and thick, close to tears.

One of Adora’s hands snuck up the back of Catra’s shirt, stroking the soulmark she knew she’d find there. The two of them shivered. Adora relished the familiar prickle of heat up and down her spine—the sensation seemed to have gotten less intense over the years but had never fully faded. It was less shocking these days and more comforting; the difference between sticking your hand on a hot burner and wrapping it around a warm drink on a cold day.

Catra’s tail came up to wrap around Adora’s thigh. Adora smiled and kissed Catra’s forehead, pressing herself even more firmly against her. “Sorry for springing that on you,” she said. “Do you think your laptop will make it?”

“It better,” Catra rumbled against her shoulder. “Or else I’m totally divorcing you.”

“We’re not even married yet.”

“Yet.”

Adora sighed. “What am I gonna do with you?”

“Hmm…” Catra pulled away from Adora, looking her up and down. “I can think of a few suggestions.”

Adora swallowed, her mouth going dry at the heat in she saw in Catra’s eyes. “Yeah?”

“Uh huh.”

“I think I’d be interested in hearing about them…”

Catra grinned and leaned in, her mouth hovering barely an inch away from Adora’s. “Well then…”

Suddenly, her arms shot out in front of her, pushing Adora away. She sprinted towards their room. “Last one naked has to tell Sparkles and Arrow Boy we’re engaged!”

**Author's Note:**

> i love them and i needed to write this,,,please understand,,,


End file.
